The Wolverine and The Hero
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: One-shot, based on the amazing title match between Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit at the Royal Rumble back in 2003. Chris Benoit came close to finally winning a world championship, only to lose to the reigning champion Kurt Angle. Benoit struggles to get himself together and think about what the future has in store for him, rather than drowning himself in the sorrow of the past.


He lost.

He just lost a match that could have changed the course of his entire career. In the three years he had been with this company, that match was the closest he could get his hands on the coveted WWE Championship that several historic superstars had held.

It seemed that his efforts weren't enough, his talent wasn't enough, and his charisma wasn't enough. That loss gave him a real, painful, deathblow and the pain he felt inside was much worse than what Mick Foley suffered after falling from the top of the Hell in a Cell structure.

His opponent had the same skills he had.

Both of them were uniquely technical fighters who relied on throws and submission holds rather than sound, flexible, agile aerial maneuvers that superstars like Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy are accustomed to. Neither of them were also relied on brute, powerful, strength-based maneuvers that larger athletes like Brock Lesnar and The Big Show are know for.

Both competitors were essentially equal in terms of wrestling abilities, but the defending champion just seemed to be the better man and therefore defeated the smaller, hungrier, unappealing underdog that yearned to hold the title in his arms at least for one moment.

The defeated challenger pondered in his locker room, sitting on a folding chair, wondering why he could never become champion yet he managed to get so close so many times.

On the other hand, bigger, taller and more confident superstars get showered with luxury in the form of championships and other accolades.

Underdogs are usually favored when there is a significant size difference during a match. He had won the crowd's favor in many matches before, he even achieved some of his own accomplishments. Nonetheless, he never could win the big one and fulfill his lifelong dream.

His mind drifted back to the tag team match a few months ago in Arkansas. He gave all he could, showcasing a tremendous wrestling prowess that no other human his size could showcase.

Even though he did make the pinfall or make his opponents tap out, he deserved credit for what he exhibited during that match. Thus, he and his partner were crowned the first ever Tag Team Champions that SmackDown! proudly presented.

Ironically, his partner during that match was the man that made him tap out earlier.

The challenger continued to run his thoughts on the champion, wondering exactly what trait of his proved that he deserved the WWE Championship.

Since they both fought using the same style, both of them executed similar maneuvers. All those body throws, slams and holds that they performed on each other; they even knew exactly how to reverse said maneuvers.

In the end, the reigning champion came out on top. He gloated and celebrated his narrow victory, while his opponent laid down, clutching his ankle in agony.

The challenger made his way towards the backstage area while the Boston crowd applauded for everything that he gave during the course of the bout.

Still, the crowd's respectful and endearing applause wasn't enough to satisfy him. He was deeply desperate in hopes of winning the coveted championship and placing it around his waist or shoulders.

The pain that lingered around his ankle was nothing compared to the pain he felt after challenging for a world championship and coming up short on several occasions.

Back in his locker room, the challenger remained motionless sitting in a folding chair, continuing to think about his own career and that of the champion's.

The champion indeed had remarkable and outstanding accolades, such as winning the Intercontinental and European championships, winning the King of the Ring tournament, and defeating The Rock in order to win the most prestigious accomplishment the company has to offer. He actually achieved the aforementioned accolades during his first year with the company.

And of course, his most notable victory in which he consequently attained his most prized possession, winning a gold medal at the 1996 Olympics (with a broken neck).

On the other hand, the challenger himself had many accomplishments to offer. He himself became the Intercontinental Champion, he also became the WCW United States Champion during his time in the dead and gone rival of the WWE, and he was also the winner of the first ever Super J Cup Tournament back in 1994.

So, why was the gold medalist considered the better man if he and the underdog are not that different from each other?

Just as the challenger stopped pondering and decided to get up from his seat, the door to his locker room opened.

The person who had opened said door was none other than the same man who retained his precious gold by making him tap out.

The champion wordlessly entered the challenger's locker room with his title belt wrapped around his right shoulder.

The challenger approached the triumphant champion and met him face to face.

The lingering silence lasted for a long while, but neither of them broke eye contact from each other.

The challenger broke the silence, telling the gloating victor, "What do you want?", in a firm and assertive manner which also had a hint of anger.

While he successfully concealed it from expression, the champion was intimidated by the challenger's lingering irritation at the sight of him.

Another long moment of silence resulted before the champion replied to the challenger's question.

"Listen, Benoit," the champion told the challenger, "I've never liked you and I probably never will."

As the champion prepared to continued expressing what he had in mind, Benoit became even more agitated at what the champion had just said.

"But tonight," Angle continued speaking, "We had a good match."

Judging from the look on Benoit's face, Angle was unsure of how Benoit thought of his statement.

"You've earned my respect," Angle told Benoit.

To prove that he was not bluffing or anything like that, Angle reached out his left hand.

Benoit was hesitant to accept Angle's hand and shake it like a respectful gentleman.

Indeed, Benoit never liked or trusted Angle either, so the feeling was mutual. He always thought of the gold medalist as a hairless goofball who, despite having a considerable amount of talent, was annoying as a hangnail.

Similarly, Angle thought of him as a toothless midget who kept on acting tough and aggressive even though he was not a big guy.

Benoit thought that Angle had one more trick up his sleeve that he wanted to pull on him.

Still, he was compelled to accept an act of respect by a fellow wrestler. He knew the experience of having an arena full of people cheering him in support for his goals.

Despite being continuously blinded by rage resulting from the personality and ego of the gold medalist, he decided the reach out his own hand and shake Angle's like a real man would.

As the two men ceased shaking hands, Angle told Benoit, "You'll get another chance."

The champion walked away with his title belt still in the comfort of his right shoulder, opened the door, exited, and closed the door on his way out.

After that little conversation, the challenger grabbed his gym bag, opened the door, exited and walked down the hallway.

It had been a long night for The Rabid Wolverine, a long night in which he came up short and felt the stinging pain of climbing a ten thousand foot mountain only to fall off after only a few steps away from the summit.

For many superstars, the night was not over, as the annual Royal Rumble was going on.

The winner would receive a shot at cementing their legacy at WrestleMania.

Angle's last words to Benoit before taking off was stuck in the challenger's mind.

He might have not succeeded in climbing to the top on that night, but he could always get back up and try again on another.


End file.
